1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lock assemblies and, more particularly, to a child-proof lock assembly for a child vehicle car seat.
2. Prior Art
It is well-known that many standard vehicle restraint systems do not adequately protect children from injury during vehicle collisions. For example, shoulder seat belts often do not adjust sufficiently to accommodate a child, sometimes resulting in the shoulder seat belt being dangerously positioned at the child's neck. To remedy this problem, supplemental child vehicle restraints, such as child car seats, have become an increasingly popular way of properly restraining children during vehicle collisions, thereby reducing injuries resulting therefrom. Instead of the conventional shoulder seat belt restraint, car seats usually employ some form of harness that extends across the entire torso of the child.
Most car seats with three- or five-point safety harnesses include a one- or two-piece sliding clip that is intended to hold the two shoulder straps in place over the child's shoulders. The two straps are generally threaded through the plastic clip, which should rest on the child's chest at approximately armpit-level. Unfortunately, because the clip slides easily to adjust to the size of the child, an active toddler may soon discover that he or she can slide the clip down, slip the harness straps from his or her shoulders, and climb out of the car seat.
Accordingly, a need remains for a child-proof lock assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a harness lock assembly that easy to use, provides peace of mind to drivers, and greatly increases the safety achieved for a toddler placed in the car seat. Such a child-proof lock assembly keeps a child safely restrained and allows the motorist to concentrate on driving the vehicle. The lock assembly also helps parents avoid expensive tickets for improperly restraining their children, and ultimately saves lives by effectively restraining infants and toddlers in the event of an accident.